


yeah maybe i'm crazy (but don't try to save me) 'cause i've never felt so alive

by death-by-ladybug (fandomchildd), fandomchildd



Series: ml drabbles [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dragon Ladybug Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Dragonbug, F/M, Gabriel Agreste is an Asshole, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, dragonbug has a sword, enemies au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/death-by-ladybug, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomchildd/pseuds/fandomchildd
Summary: there was a fury in ladybug’s movements like chat noir had never seen before, liquid fire racing through her veins and sparking something fierce in her eyes. he wasn’t sure why, except paths that if he let his mind take, he’d give up everything to be by her side.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: ml drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675168
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	yeah maybe i'm crazy (but don't try to save me) 'cause i've never felt so alive

Chat Noir groaned, pulling herself out of the rubble and stumbling to his feet. He sucked in a breath only to expel it violently at the dust that invaded his lungs with every breath. Blood dripped down his face, probably marring his perfect appearance. 

Not like it really mattered. He doubted he’d be modelling anytime soon. 

There was a fury in Ladybug’s movements like he’d never seen before, liquid fire racing through her veins and sparking something  _ fierce _ in her eyes. He wasn’t sure why, except paths that if he let his mind take, he’d give up everything to be by her side. 

Hell, he was already ready to give up everything for her. 

Chat Noir collapsed next to the ruins of what was once his mother’s statue, holding his arm over his chest to cover the scratch that ran from his shoulder to his waist. It was just a scratch, he knew, but it still hurt like hell. 

He felt his consciousness slip away, sunlight shining dulling through the heavy air as the dust began to settle. 

The sunlight disappeared and Chat Noir’s eyes shot open. Dragonbug stood in front of him, sword at his throat. He swallowed, raising his hands up weakly. She was gorgeous like this, angry and beaten and  _ strong _ , like she could lead a whole  _ army _ to victory. Like she was indomitable. 

“Where is he?” she hissed, and Chat Noir blinked slowly. 

The corners of his lips twisted upwards. She hadn’t won yet. 

“As stunning as ever, my lady,” he purred, pushing himself to a sitting position gingerly. “The dragon suits you.”

Dragonbug scowled. “Are you done? I kind of have a supervillain to take down.”

“With you? Never. You’re pawsitively glowing like this,” he deflected. 

Her scowl deepened, but Chat Noir only smiled, not missing the dusty crimson spreading underneath her mask. “Quit stalling, cat. Where’s your father?”

Chat Noir shrugged to the best of his ability, wincing as the tip of her sword dug into his neck. “I’ll be sure to ask that the next time he blows up his own mansion knowing I’m inside it,” he deadpanned, and Dragonbug scoffed, leaning down and tilting his head up with her blade. 

“I sincerely doubt Hawk Moth just left the black cat miraculous behind,” she reminded him, and he smirked. 

“He didn’t. I got out.”

She rolled her eyes. “Likely story. I’ll be taking that ring, then.” She slid the ring off his finger, looking at him in surprise when he flinched, suit-suspended injuries hitting at full force. “You’re badly hurt.”

“A  _ building _ collapsed on me. No shit,” he hissed, the gash on his chest burning at the white lie. 

She didn’t need to know who exactly left him beaten on the floor to crawl his way out of the rubble. 

Dragonbug slipped the black cat miraculous into her yoyo, lowering her sword cautiously. She offered him a hand up, and when he failed to take it, she sighed, scooping up into a bridal carry. 

Adrien was sure his cheeks were on fire at her close contact. 

“Alright, pretty boy, let’s get you some medical attention,” she drawled, grinning slightly, that feral glint still shining in her eyes, and Adrien suddenly remembered why he’d defied his father in the first place. 

For her. 

It was always for her. 

And he doubted he’d ever regret giving up on bringing his mother back as long as he could stand by her side. 

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](https://death-by-ladybug.tumblr.com/)  
> my [writing/art tumblr](https://chaotic-caws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
